User blog:James12708/Idea for DLC
We all know that 37 million years ago an unknown civilization destroyed a Reaper with a mass accelarator round of unimaginable power. This I thought could be used as a form of DLC and add a war asset as well as an extra unique event during the final space battle. Name: Weapon of The Ancients This would be the basic story line: Misson 1 Shepard gets contacted by a Salarian STG team about information they uncovered from a Batarian informant about a weapon of mass destruction. However the informent is trapped on the Batarian homeworld and needs to be extracted. Shepard heads to the Batarian homeworld on a solo mission to retrieve the information. The mission would consist of having to fight through several buildings until reaching a rally point where the Batarian resistance picks you up in a civilian vehicle they equipped with a machine gun. After a high speed chase and shootout complete with Reapers shooting at your vehicle you eventually get hit and lose control and get in a violent crash which nearly kills you and the driver. You both get out and fight off a few waves off Reaper enemies and then about 20 Batarian resistance fighters help the both of you get into an armored vehicle and escape. On your way to the base more enemies attack and you use the armored vehicle like a tank to fight through the enemies and reach the base. When you reach the base you get in a conversation and talk to the Batarian informant who agrees to give you the information once you help him free his family who are about to be "processed" by the Reapers. He hands you a rifle that's ugly in design and resembles the AK-47, as well as an smg and you head off to rescue his family. ( using the rifle / smg is optional ) Rifle Specs ( can't come up with name ) ( Magazine: 40 rounds ) ( Reserve Rounds: 280 ) ( Damage: Slightly higher than the Mattock ) ( Accuracy: good to high / depends on firing speed ) ( Fire Rate: Medium / increases as trigger is held ) ( Weight: Slightly lower than the Revenant ) Description: After the fall of Khar'shan the Batarians needed a reliable yet deadly weapon to use for guerilla operations against the Reapers. Although their military is no longer defending the planet the Batarian government released the schematics to weapon manufacturers who where cautious about making the weapon due to the history of the Batarian government. Now due to the simplicity of the weapon it has seen large use among people on planets where access to other high end weapons is impossible due to blocked supply lines. Reliable and deadly the ( insert weapon name here ) will most likely become a favorite of guerillas and armies if Galactic Civilization survives The Reaper War. ( Unfinshed blog) So what do you think so far? And can someone attempt to use paint or photoshop to make a Mass Effect gun with the style of an AK-47? Category:Blog posts